


Well That Was Unexpected

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that you’re dating Sam and one day you guys walk in on Dean and Cas kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well That Was Unexpected

 

You and Sam had gone shopping for the day to pick up the supplies that you needed for the bunker.

 

Sam complained about Dean’s eating habits, but you knew that they would be the same as always. It was just who Dean was. He liked his greasy foods and not the food that Sam himself liked. Neither brother could argue with what you ate. You were smack dab in between the two of them when it came to eating. You tried to eat healthy, but you had an unhealthy side of you as well which didn’t make much of a difference since the three of you plus your angel friend were constantly on the go trying to keep the world safe from things that went bump in the night.

 

The two of you were on your way back to enjoy your time together cooking and eating like a family like you three normally did. You two were also talking about what Dean had been yelling at before. He had logged onto your computer because you were talking online with Charlie about Destiel fanfiction.

 

“I don’t see why he is so mad about it.” You complained rolling your eyes. You only had seen it as simple fanfiction.

 

Sam chuckled lightly. “Well Dean is touchy on the subject.”  
  


You crossed your arms. “Ever since we had that case in that all girls school at their musical performance. Everyone reads too far into things. You know that. I mean heck Chuck’s books they are real, but they do read inbetween the lines too often. I mean there was nothing wrong with people liking Destiel.”

 

Sam laughed lightly tapping the wheel. “And you are a fan of it.”

 

“Yeah and the point is Dean is overreacting about it.” You said in a huff. You hated the fact that Dean had gone off on you about the whole Destiel thing. “Besides… what’s wrong with a hetrosexual girl liking Destiel. I mean come on.”

 

Sam shook his head. “I’m not getting into that Y/N.” He really didn’t want to get into that conversation with you. Not about his brother and Castiel. Oh no that would not end that well. Dean would have his head if he talked to you about Destiel. Plus it was his brother and an angel come on. He knew that Dean was straight.

 

“Come on Sam. You don’t think that the stories that people write could be true do you?” You asked looking at your boyfriend of the last six months.

 

“Come on Y/N… Dean wasn’t like this when we were dancing around one another.”

 

You scoffed. “The hell he wasn’t.” You crossed your arms. “If I remember correctly. Dean locked us in the bathroom to get us to talk when  we thought that the other hated the one.” You shook your head. “I was in the shower.”  
  


“Well.” Sam smiled a coy smile. “We had to thank him for it.”

 

“That was the push that got us together I know, Sam. But dang can’t you just wonder.”

 

Sam shook his head. “Y/N you don’t even have truth sweetheart.” Sam said looking out of the corner of his eyes at you as he drove up to the bunker’s garage that had all of the cars parked in there.

 

You let out a sigh. “You won’t even listen to my proof, Sam. Come on please.”

 

Sam let out a sigh. “Alright. Alright. Okay. What is the proof that you have?”

 

“The way that they interact with one another.” You pointed out.

 

“Y/N Dean interacts that way around you.” Sam pointed out. True your boyfriend had a point, but you knew more.

 

“He calls Cas when he doesn’t need him.”

 

Sam sighed. “It is usually questions.”

 

“Dean never let Cas hug him before. He allows it from time to time.” You pointed out.

 

Sam let out a sigh. “Come on Y/N…. try not to think too much into it.”

 

You groaned as Sam parked the car. “Oh come on Sam. Don’t tell me that you don’t think that it is true.”

 

“Y/N. I’m not getting into that right now with you.” Sam said getting out of the car.

 

You got out of the car and grabbed some of the bags. “Oh come on Sam. You don’t think your brother is bi in the least bit?”

 

Sam let out a sigh and grabbed a few more bags. “Y/N, baby I am not going to argue with it, but Dean hasn’t given me enough proof.”

 

You let out a soft sigh.

 

The two of you walked into the bunker. The two of you stopped dead in your tracks.

 

Dean and Cas… they were in a heated lip lock.

 

Sam’s eyes widened.

 

You looked at Sam. You knew it. About time too.

 

Sam looked at you with wide eyes.

 

“Well that was unexpected.” You said cheerfully.

 

Dean and Cas pulled away from each other.

 

Dean cleared his throat. “Hey you guys… I thought that you would still be out.”

 

You grinned. “We finished early.” You giggled. “I’m happy for you and Cas Dean.” You said before taking off up the stairs leaving the groceries that you had gotten with Sam.

 

“Y/N!” Dean yelled.

 

 


End file.
